


"Who knew the one person I can’t get is the one I wanted the most?”

by onewaytrigger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Ok bye, One Shot, i love lapidot, is this enough tags, lapidot - Freeform, this is cute read it RIGHT NOW, will be a story eventually I promise this is too cute to not at least make a sequel, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: Peridot Cosmo is the most popular teen at Beach City High - and that's saying something. Almost everyone in the school is crushing on her, even girls who claim they are straight. She can make an impression on anybody, leaving them a flustered, stuttering mess. She's your stereotypical 6'2 flirt, but she has a secret. She's been crushing on Lapis Lazuli the entire time she's been at this school, but Lapis doesn't seem to reciprocate feelings. When a bonfire goes south, Lapis Lazuli sees something in Peridot she hadn't seen before; a caring, gentle nerd and not just a stereotypical jock.Oh no.I think she's catching feelings!





	"Who knew the one person I can’t get is the one I wanted the most?”

**Author's Note:**

> yes this story is a one shot but i will still be writing more of it behind the scenes as a stress reliever. 
> 
> sorry if the first little paragraph is messy, it was written a while back when I had just started writing
> 
> any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and I will take it in to account for my next fic, another one shot. its already planned dw
> 
> also I cant write smut to save my life and even tho i very much wanted to i would die laughing before finishing it
> 
> enjoyyy ^^

The world was gray, gloomy and all around boring. Lapis sighed as she looked down to the cracked pavement below her. 

“Of all the times in the world to have a panic attack, it had to be in front of Peridot Cosmo,” she reminisced. She had been in front of a bonfire, laughing along with Peridot’s relatively small group of friends- which was surprising, considering how popular she was. Lapis was fine until she noticed hazel eyes on her. Jasper had shown up to the small party, intending to win Lapis over one more time. But Lapis wouldn’t go back to her. She couldn’t. 

All facts considered, her mind raced to one final truth.

Jasper had attempted to rape her, but luckily she was able to call the police first. 

It had been over a year ago, she had told Jasper 3 times to stop but Jasper continued. Because Jasper always gets what she wants. Lapis flinched at the thought. Luckily Peridot was there, told Jasper to “fuck off and get a life” before running over to Lapis to comfort her. The 6’ 2” girl easily held Lapis gently, whispering soothingly and helping her breathe. 

All previous happiness Lapis had about her first day of senior year fizzled out that day- the bonfire had actually been a celebration for a small group of juniors that had graduated top of their class. Of course, Lapis wasn’t actually top of her class, but she had been invited to the bonfire by her friend Pearl. Pearl was aware that Peridot Cosmo was crushed on by nearly everybody- what was there not to love? She was a flirt, constantly making everyone feel like they were everything, but never actually dated anybody. She had most of the best choices in the entire school, but didn’t take them. Rumors floated around sometimes that she was asexual, but Peridot had stated multiple times she wasn’t. Her sexuality was a mystery it seemed. 

Only her closest friends knew her true sexuality, and were constantly being sought out by everyone to know if they were ever to have a chance with her. But Lapis respected privacy, which was never noticed by Peridot. They were friends, sure, but that usually only granted you sitting at her lunch table. Getting that reserved spot. Now it was first day of senior year, and Lapis felt miserable. 

“Lapis! Hey Lapis!” A familiar voice rang out through the air, filled with excitement. Lapis turned to the direction of the sound.

“Hey Steven! Excited for freshman year?” Lapis began to walk towards the curly-haired boy, who was sitting on a bench holding hands with his girlfriend Connie. He nodded and patted the spot next to him, signaling for Lapis to sit down. 

“I’d love to sit, but I should really be heading to class now. Don’t wanna miss the first day!” Steven’s face contorted with realization.

“Oh no! Today is the first day! Me and Connie completely forgot!” Their faces were now completely panicked, grabbing their bags and sprinting in the direction of the school. Lapis stifled a laugh, continuing her walk towards school- otherwise known as absolute hell. 

-First Period History-

Lapis silently took a seat near the back of the classroom, 2 seats away from Peridot, whose face was absent as she doodled on a blank sheet of paper. She glanced over at Lapis, who turned red, stifled a small giggle and turned back to her doodles.

The rest of the class went by without a hitch, but the real shocker was at the end.

“Hey Lapis, haven’t I seen you somewhere before?” Peridot winked as Lapis turned bright red. “Well anyways, you’re pretty cute, so I think you should have this.” Peridot handed Lapis a small slip of paper, then walked out of the classroom like nothing happened. Lapis just looked down at the slip, somehow turning even more red as she read it.

It was Peridot’s phone number. 

-End of the day-

The rest of the day was fairly boring, it didn’t vary much from any other day, but Lapis was still recovering from being given Peridot Cosmo- literally the coolest teen in the entire school’s NUMBER. It was a shocker enough Peridot even recognized her, but for her to be given a way of communication? And be called cute? Oh boy, Lapis didn’t even realize how deep this would go. Innocent Lapis. Poor, innocent, virgin Lapis. 

-1 month later- (i promise this timeskip is necessary, i didnt want to write a super long one shot because that's annoying)

Lapis watched as Peridot did her math homework in silence as Lapis droned on about home life, occasionally giving Lapis a warm smile as to say ‘Go on, I’m listening.’ 

“So then, she tells me ‘Well if you’re gay, then you can get the fuck out of my house, and don’t come back until you’re dating a man!’ Can you fucking believe that? I’m so grateful my cool aunt was chill with me staying at her house until I needed to leave. I hate having ultra-conservative, Christian, God does no wrong type parents. If he does no wrong, why the fuck did he make me? Surely I’m just a stain on the family. I-”

“Lapis.” Peridot interrupted. “Being gay doesn’t make you a stain. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that. If you ever need to vent, you know where I live. I’ll be there for you.” Peridot smiled as she stared into Lapis’s eyes. Lapis felt heat rising to her cheeks and she broke eye contact in favor of attempting to hide her growing blush. 

“And besides, I think I have something to tell you.” Lapis looked back over to Peridot. She was met with slightly red cheeks and a nervous Peridot looking away. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, Peridot shattered it with two words.

“I’m gay.” Lapis gasped as the words hopped off Peridot’s lips and into a pool of knowledge about Peridot Lapis kept stored in the corner of her brain. She quickly grabbed Peridot’s hands and looked her dead in the eyes. 

“That’s. So. Cool! Gay best friends. We’re like two peas in a pod. Two yolks in the egg shell. Peridot and Lapis, the gay buds.” ‘ _ Who I wish so much I was dating the other’  _ Lapis thought.  _ ‘Sadly, I’m not cool enough to date Peri anyways.’ _

What Lapis didn’t notice, was Peridot’s eyes getting more and more clouded with disappointment as Lapis kept talking about being friends. She obviously didn’t notice how they were also gleaming with longing. Poor Lapis. Oblivious, innocent, still a virgin Lapis. She didn’t know how deep she was launching herself. 

-The next day-

“And she’s not into me! She kept talking about being best friends forever. Who knew the one person I can’t get is the one I wanted the most?” Peridot’s eyes were threatening to spill over any second now. Garnet sat in silence, observing Peridot before making any moves. 

“I think you should confront her about your feelings. It’s obvious you two became close very quickly, and from what I’ve overheard while inside a bathroom stall, I think she’ll reciprocate.” Garnet said finally. Peridot looked up at her quizzically. “She came in crying one day because she watched you kiss that one girl in the schoolyard, Jen.” 

“Ugh, that was like the worst kiss I’ve ever had. But are you serious? Do you really think I should ask her out? I have this cool facade, you know, I’m really a big awkward dork. I could never do that. What if she doesn’t like me back? What if-” Garnet stopped her by putting her dark-skinned finger over her lips.

“No more asking ‘What if’ Peridot. Start asking ‘Why not?’” She said simply, waiting for Peridot’s response.

“Why not? There’s a million reasons why not! Why not ruin our perfect friendship? Why not embarrass myself in front of her? Why not ruin this amazing feeling I have about her?” Floodgates. Here come the tears. 

Oblivious to the both of them, someone in the booth in front of them was pretending to eat their ice cream, but was actually recording the whole thing. 

-A few hours later-

The moment Lapis saw the video, she knew exactly who Peridot was talking about. First it was overwhelming. Her friend Amethyst had been there, recording the whole thing, as Peridot went full self-conscious mode. Because of herself. Then she felt the most powerful surge of joy she had ever felt. Then she felt dread. 

Lapi-dumbass - yo amethyst dont post that anywhere okay? shes closeted and if her parents find out, she dead. 

amethot- wasnt planning on that tbh. i figured i better tell u about this, no one else. we been best friends since elem, i think u can trust me lapis

Lapi-dumbass - its not that i dont trust you, its just that you used to post peoples secrets on a dumb tea spill acc in 8th grade. i believe i have a right to be skeptical

amethot - lmao okay. i promise on telling pearl i love her i wont tell nobody

Lapis sighed with what could only be relief as she opened up her chat with Peri.

Lazuli - Hey peri, can i come over? Need to tell u somethin

Peri - Lapis, not that I don’t want you over, but its 9:56 and I don’t think my parents would like that

Lazuli - Im not saying it over text. Im coming over

Peri - Fine. Just use the second floor window, there’s a stepladder in the woods that you can use to climb up

Lazuli - Why do you have a stepladder in the woods

Peri - You think this is the first time I’ve had someone sneak over? I’ve been prepared for these moments since freshman year

Lazuli - Makes sense tbh, you one night stand queen.

Lapis didn’t wait for a reply as she headed out of her door and down the road to Peridot’s house. She searched for the stepladder and when she saw a small glint of metal poking out from a bush behind a small oak tree. She quickly climbed up to Peridot’s window, knocking lightly. She heard a small grumble coming from inside, someone putting clothing on, and then an unplugging sound.

“Lapis. I was so damn close. Couldn’t you have come at a later time?” Peridot sighed as she closed the window shut behind Lapis. Lapis’s face flushed a deep red as she realized what that entailed. ‘ _ Oh. She was… pleasuring herself. _ ’ She thought, flushing a deeper red somehow. 

The pair looked at each other in silence.

“Peridot I think I’m in love with you!” “Lapis I’ve come to the conclusion I’m madly in love with you!” They said in unison. They flushed, staring at each other in another awkward silence. What is it with these two and awkward silences? But then Peridot got a smug grin on her face as she leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, her cheeks still a vibrant shade of red. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Lapis said as their noses touched. She smoothly closed the distance between them, taking Peridot’s lips in her own. When they pulled apart, at least a full 2 minutes and 43 seconds later, they were both panting wildly, and had somehow ended up on the couch at the foot of Peridot’s bed. She ran her hand through Peridot’s hair as she took her into another passionate kiss.

I may be the writer, but I can not truly tell the events of what happened that night without giggling like an idiot while writing the whole thing. So I’ll just leave you with this: it’s safe to say Lapis lost her v-card that day. Or… night.

-The next morning-

Peridot woke up in a slight daze, going about her usual morning routine when she realized something was different.  _ Very  _ different. It hit Peridot like walking into a wall of bricks because she had… slept. With Lapis. And there the person in question was, snoozing peacefully, her face relaxed, her mouth slightly ajar as she snuggled up to Peridot’s dog, Pumpkin, who had somehow made his way in. But, Peridot remembered shutting the door long before Lapis got here. Wait.

That could only mean one thing. 

“Mom! Dad! It’s not what it looks like!” She screamed, running down the hall towards the kitchen. Her parents were already waiting there. 

“What do you mean? We know you had sex with that girl. We don’t care. That’s your life, not ours. We may not understand it, but we would like to understand it, if you would allow us to?” They said in unison, like it had been rehearsed for hours, but something about the look on their face as they glanced at each other told Peridot it wasn’t rehearsed and that her parents were really just THAT in sync with each other.

“Well… I pictured this going a lot differently.” Peridot admitted, dropping her head down. 

“Sweetie, we’ve done enough research. We know it wouldn’t be your choice to be berated by us, so we did some digging and we’re going to support you no matter what. Okay? My daughter is better than some book that tries to tell us what to do anyways.” Her mother spoke softly, like a breeze of wind flowing by as you walk down the boardwalk, carrying delicious food smells all the while.

Peridot gulped. “O-Okay. But I should be getting back to Lapis now. I love you!” She whisked a few slices of toast off the dinner table, carrying them back to her room, but she was stopped by a 5’7 certain blue haired woman on her way back. 

“Hey. That takes guts, not running away like that. I like a woman with guts. Be my girlfriend, you hellish freak? I mean seriously, how the hell are you so tall?” Lapis teased. 

Peridot sighed and handed Lapis a piece of toast while chewing on her own, a muffled “of course” coming from her mouth that had been in some questionable places recently. And if Peridot was truly crazy, she could have sworn she heard a soft “yes!” coming from down the hall, where her mother and father were. She smiled to herself.

“Oh, yes indeed.”


End file.
